


Eight Monsters and their Child

by Aej



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, OT8, Polyamory, Random Updates, That they have no idea how to care for, The child is like a representation of stay, Vampires, caring for a child, i have no idea what im doing, my first work ever lmao, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aej/pseuds/Aej
Summary: A child unwanted by their parents is taken in by an unlikely group, where they find themselves a new family amongst monsters.(I have never written anything seriously before, but this is more for my sake than anything. This story has been keeping me up at night for ages now and I finally decided to write it down. If other people enjoy my strange ideas then that's a welcome bonus!)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Eight Monsters and their Child

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah, this is the first serious thing I have ever written, so apologies if it's not very good. Even if no one reads this, I'll be glad to get it out of my brain lmao
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> \- the child in this story is basically just a random kid, but since we have stray kids as the monster family, the child is kind of like a representation of stay, which is why I made them nonbinary instead of giving them a set gender.  
> \- this is kind of inspired by santa clarita diet, but maybe a bit more serious, so there'll be gore but also some goofy hijinks as well

The child was confused.

They were being lead out into the forest, the forest that no one was supposed to go into, by their father, a grim smile on his face.

They tried asking, but their efforts were rewarded by a glare and a tightened grip around their small wrist. They didn’t ask again.

Parent and child walked on, apprehension building in the child’s stomach until they stopped abruptly.

“You are to stay here, got it?” Their father growled, roughly letting go of their wrist.

The child, scared and confused, could only nod, not making eye contact with their father, the person supposed to care for them. But they knew not to expect any love or care from this man.

As their father left, the child trembled slightly, unshed tears pooling in their eyes. They may be young, but they knew that people who entered these woods did not come back. They knew, in the back of their mind that their father was not coming back for them, that they had been left in this forest with the tall dark trees and the reaching shadows to meet the same fate that anyone who travelled through these woods at night received.

They didn’t know how long they’d been out here now, too absorbed in their self pity and fear to have payed any attention to the darkening sky, or the way the already quiet woods seemed to become still and silent as the night drew close. They shivered a little in the cold, their threadbare muddy clothes not doing much to shield them from the elements as they huddled against the gnarled tree roots they had taken refuge in.

They were going to die here, in this cold, dark forest.

_Alone._

.

.

.

_Snap_

The child shrieked, nerves getting to them as they bolted upright and started to run branches whipping and scratching at their face and arms as they sprinted through the trees. Unfortunately, they were only a child, and not very athletic. Their lungs were already screaming at them to stop, and they didn’t noticed the root they tripped over. It sent them sprawling to the ground, skinning their hands and knees as they cried out more in shock rather than pain, trembling and scrabbling backwards as they awaited their horrible demise from whatever beast was rustling in the bushes.

The beast, as it turned out to be was a small rabbit.

The child, more than scared and a little hysterical at this point, gave an unstable laugh at the harmless creature and slowly got up, stumbling backwards. They were about to turn around when their back hit something cold and solid, but definitely human shaped. They whirled around, elated that someone had found them and could take them away from this dark and scary forest, but their hope withered and died at what they saw.

Through the darkness around them, the child saw the figure of a man, with youthful and pale skin, unnaturally beautiful and with burning silver eyes. Eyes that were boring straight into the child’s own.

Unblinking.

The child screamed.

They didn’t get to scream for long though, a cold hand clamping over their mouth preventing that as the being in front of the child studies them. If they weren’t so scared, the child would have noticed confusion in those eyes.

The being- monster- whatever it was holding their mouth shut tilted their head in disbelief and confusion. _  
_

_‘What the hell is a kid doing out here?!’_ The creature thought, unbeknownst to the child who now has their eyes screwed shut as they waited for whatever gruesome end they were about to receive.

“Hey..” The silver eyed male started, voice a little raspy from infrequent use. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hey, kid..if I move my hand promise not to scream..just have some questions for you.”

The child jumped at the voice, terribly deep and intimidating. Whatever it was didn’t seem to want to kill them (yet), so the child gave a shaky nod as the creature standing over them removed its hand.

“Good..good..He spoke, licking his lips not out of hunger but instead uncertainty, not used to this kind of interaction. “What- What are you doing out here..kid? Don’t you know it’s dangerous out here?” The silver eyed male asked, tilting his head in confusion.

It was a sad truth that this was the most concern anyone had ever shown the child in their life, and they knew this as their eyes brimmed with fresh tears as they shakily tried to explain to this seemingly kind creature. “M-My p-parents..dont w-want me a-anymore...l-left me h-here...” They sniffled, the words were hard to get out, for it was the truth, and it was final. “A-Are you going to k-kill m-me?” They asked in a small voice.

The creature stilled at the small child’s explanation, anger and indignation for the child sparking in their eyes. He hadn’t felt so strongly about.. well anything really for a while. This pitiful kid sparking dormant emotions for him. He killed humans. He and his coven killed humans. It was what their nature and survival demanded of them. But they did not kill _children_. They all had enough morals left to know that was something they shouldn’t do, and would also yield very little sustenance for them.

So no, he want about to kill this poor kid. But he couldn’t exactly leave them here, they’d die with or without his help, and the nearest orphanage was at least a weeks journey away. That only left one option, and his coven was going to rip him a new one, but his roused conscious wouldn’t let him do _nothing._

“No. No I’m not going to kill you...” He said, the child looking up at him in shock. “You will die if you stay here though...I can bring you somewhere...safer...if you want.” He said, offering his hand for the child to take.

The child didn’t know what to think, but they didn’t really have an option. Die here or go with this inhuman stranger that was offering them safety. _So he said_. The child didn’t really believe him, but their options seemed to be die or die otherwise, and they _really_ didn’t want to be left alone again. Their mind hesitantly made up, they looked into those burning silver eyes and gave a shaky nod, their small hand reaching up and grasping onto the cold one of this kind monster.

“Okay.”


End file.
